Respeto
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Joker reflexiona brevemente sobre su oponente al salir de la ciudad.


Mientras salia de la ciudad, Joker se dio la vuelta mirando las glorias de la ingeniería humana y resoplo, aunque admitió a regañadientes que no estaban tan mal. Simplemente no le parecían correctas.

Dejo que su mente vagase mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer aquí. Había logrado la mayor parte de lo que buscaba pero cualquiera notaria que le faltaba algo. Pensó brevemente en la cuestión y la respuesta llego de inmediato.

Por supuesto. Él.

No había logrado corromperlo como al resto de los que sobrevivieron a su paso. Eso era desastroso para su ego pero también era admirable.

Puede parecer contradictorio pero necesitaba perder. Necesitaba alguien que le diese un desafió dentro de ciertas limitaciones autoimpuestas. Necesitaba recibir un golpe en su ego de vez en cuando. Y Bruce Wayne lo había logrado.

Sonrió maliciosamente, lo que era bastante horrible con sus cicatrices . Si, Bruce le había demostrado que no todos los parásitos son llevados por el dolor y la rabia de la misma manera, igual que un millón de otros sujetos de prueba. Le había probado que una porción, por pequeña que fuese, de la humanidad era más parecido a los suyos de lo que pensaba.

Pero al final de todo era un hombre y se desvanecería como la llama de una cerilla en el vació del espacio. Solo que ahora iba a mirar un poco más por encima de sus sujetos de prueba.

Ellos tenían potencial, mucho potencial. Le habían sorprendido cuando no se habían extinguido a si mismos con su planeta todos esos años antes. Como no se dejaron llevar por su odio y rabia y desesperación que le habían enseñado y que había enseñado a cambio.

Sus acciones parecían cruel pero, ¿acaso los niños dejan por ello de arrancarles alas a las moscas?.

Él era el agente del Caos y la Entropia y, por tanto, no tenia sentido sin una fuerza del orden para contrarrestarlo. Pero Nodens no recibía sus llamadas así que había tenido que improvisar.

En consecuencia tomo una de sus muchas mascaras humanas y se movió hacia una fuerza del orden humana muy poco convencional para probarla. Las fuerzas habituales eran demasiado corruptibles por tonterías como dinero o sexo o tener conexiones.

Pero él era una anomalía. En teoría debería ser mucho más fácil de corromper que nadie, siendo rico desde siempre. Pero supero sus expectativas. Su bendita obsesión con la muerte de sus padres y su locura(¿Quién sino un loco va por la noche golpeando a la gente disfrazado de murciélago?) eran características normalmente corruptibles pero él se resistió, él no trato de matarlo.

Había matado a Dent, pero su única respuesta al respecto era un encogimiento de hombros. La muerte había sido un accidente, aunque ahora el chaval tendría que huir para no ser detenido. Ah, que haría el mundo sin sus héroes.

A regañadientes, admitió respetar a la mosca. Un ser ínfimo, por debajo de si mismo y su especie, que supero cualquier expectativa que tenia al respecto. No se había sentido más orgulloso acerca de su especie desde que les ofreció el secreto de partir átomos, aunque lo de la bomba también era imprevisto.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, su esencia se elevo más allá de la atmósfera, atravesando galaxias enteras llenas de placer y dolor, sonrisas y lagrimas, muerte y vida.

Cuando llego a centro de todo comenzó a escuchar la música disonante para oídos mortales pero celestial para los suyos. Vio a su señor loco que creo todo y a su otro señor que estaba en cada lugar y en cada momento. Vio a la madre de los mil retoños y a los flautistas amorfos.

Ya no era Joker, pero su nombre era apenas pronunciable para gargantas mortales y su forma era completamente imposible en las limitaciones del cerebro humano.

Podías llamarlo el Faraón Negro, la Bestia, Athu, Barón Samedi, el Demonio Negro, el Dios sin Rostro, el Acechante en la Oscuridad, el Caos Reptante y una miriada de otros nombres. Pero unos cuantos mortales pronunciaban su verdadero nombre o lo más cercano que eran capaces.

Lo llamaban Nyarlathotep o Narlajotep o muchas variantes más, Mensajero y Alma de los Dioses Exteriores, y ahora estaba en la corte a la que pertenecía. Al menos hasta que decidiese hacer otra de sus pruebas en las razas inferiores.

Sencillamente estaba muy aburrido y necesitaba ponerse una sonrisa en la cara.


End file.
